Denzel's infatuation
by winterfaeriy
Summary: Denzel is in love with Cloud, what will become of it? CloudxDenzel


** Disclaimer: I wish I owned Denzel... he's adorable, but unfortunately I don't.**

** Me: So, I dunno if I'm going to make this a chapter story or if I'm going to have **Innocent Sinner in Hell **help me co-write this or if it's just going to collect dust, but I figured I'd post it because there needs to be a lot more CloudxDenzel fanfics :P**

** Roxas: Ugh... but Cloud is so... **_**uke**_**ish.... it's just not right for him to have his own uke....**

** Me: says the one who is the ultimate uke (laughs)**

** Roxas: Anyway, we don't have a title or even a definite storyline but this the start of something fabulous. Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

I'm not positive how long I've been living at Seventh Heaven. I think it's been two years since Cloud and Tifa fought Sephiroth... so maybe I've been here for three years.

I was eleven when I left Reeves' to go live with Tifa and Marlene, I'm fourteen now...

In all technicality Cloud lived there too but before they fought Kadaj and Sephiroth, he was rarely home always moping about losing his friends, Zack and Aerith.

But then, he helped all the kids with geostigma, including me, and he started spending more time at home with us.

I think... Tifa might be in love with Cloud. She said that we (Marlene and I) wouldn't understand her feelings for him.

But... what is love? I always figured it was caring for a person more than you would yourself, which is kind of true... but then there's the kind of love between two people where they can't seem to live without each other.

Sometimes it's one-sided, like Tifa and Cloud, or two-sided, like Yuffie and Vincent ... Or it could be something completely messed up like Kadaj, Yazoo and Reno (the latter two are together, but Kadaj wants Yazoo... Loz wants Kadaj... Yazoo wants Loz, even though he's with Reno.... bleh... too many problems there.)

But so... after spending the last two years looking up to Cloud, like he's a hero... that admiration turned to... well... something more... There may be an eleven year age difference and we _are_ both guys... and even if I stood the slightest chance, it would break Tifa's heart.

I know this for a fact.

I used to keep a dream journal, trying to decipher their meanings. Not so bad... except when you wake up with sticky sheets after dreaming of Cloud and you write down every detail...

Tifa found my dream journal... and read it... then yelled at me for it, declaring that she was there first.

Tif... I love you and all but seriously, no need to get so bitchy.

I tried to tell her it was probably just a phase (a complete an utter lie but whatever) and she seemed to buy it... but she forbid me to write down my dreams anymore, for fear that Marlene would get a hold of them.

Yeah... that would be hard to explain... Marlene tells Cloud _everything_.

So, anyway...

Marlene has some ballet recital to go to and Tifa wanted to see it. She assumed Cloud wouldn't be home till late so I wouldn't corrupt him.

He got off early though...

I was sitting on a bar stool, boredly stirring my hot cocoa, when the bells over the door jingled. "We closed at seven..."

"Fine, I'll juts leave then."

Recognizing his voice, I blushed lightly. "Sorry, Cloud. Tifa said you don't get off work till late."

Cloud shrugged, shedding his winter wear, leaving him in baggy black pants and a half zipped, dark blue vest.

I had to keep myself from drooling.

"Nothing left to do... whacha been up to?" he asked, which was odd, cause although he's home more, he still doesn't converse much, let alone with me.

"Not much, I just read most of the time." I answered, as if him talking to me wasn't strange. "What about you?" I just figured I'd ask.

"Eh, it's pretty much just eating, sleeping and work for me. When I have the time, I like to visit Zack." He smiled a little as he said Zack's name.

"Hm... I could be way off base here... but were you and him... ya know, more than friends?" I had been curious for the longest time.

He bit his lip for a moment.

"Yeah... but ... don't tell Tifa, alright? She still believes I like girls."

I felt my heart flutter, knowing that I knew something about hi that Tifa didn't. A small ray of hope tugged at my heartstrings. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but believe that I had at least a small chance.

"Don't worry, I won't." I assured him.

Cloud nodded and started making a cup of cocoa. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

You! I want you!!!

God, I wish I could say that but... (sigh...)

"What?" he asked.

_Kuso_... I must've actually sighed.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Stop stuttering idiot! "I dunno... maybe a new book to read." I answered his previous question.

He gave me a disbelieving look, before sighing and putting his cup down. "Denzel..." he whispered, sending small shivers down my spine. "I'm curious... Tifa told me you have quite an infatuation with somebody... she won't tell me who, but I could give you some pointers if you like."

"Well..." I averted my gaze.

"Tell about them. Girl or boy? How old? Details, yeah?"

Since the world's gonna end anyway, I decided to tell some info.

"Well... he's a lot older than me... and Tifa wouldn't approve at all..." I mumbled.

"I think she's fine with it, otherwise she wouldn't ask me to help. She thinks I'm the only one that can help. Any ideas why?" Cloud asked.

This was odd... He knows doesn't he...? "Yeah..."

He moved his face closer to mine, stopping a mere inch away. "Could... this be why?" Gently... ever so gently, pressed his petal soft lips to mine.

My heart thudded in my chest and my eyelids drooped a little as I nodded.

Cloud smirked and placed his mouth on mine again, still retaining that excruciating gentleness.

As much as I enjoyed his carefulness, I wanted more. (Actually I wanted the whole nine yards if you catch my drift... but I doubt he's even consider it. I _am_ only fourteen...)

Gathering up the little bit of courage I had, I pressed my lips harder against his, receiving a sound of surprise and then another smirk.

Cloud's tongue ran across my bottom lip

I parted my lips a little, seeing if that was what he wanted.

Apparently I was correct. His tongue explored my mouth, slipping through my teeth and pinning my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

I whimpered softly, blushing a little at the obscenity of the sound.

He removed his lips from mine, causing me to whine in displeasure, but then he littered kisses across my cheeks, my forehead and nose. The blond I love so much started working his way downward to my throat and collarbone.

His beautiful mako-infused eyes met mine, as if asking if he could continue.

My eyelids slid shut for a moment ad I released a sigh of contentment, taking it in a relishing in it. I opened my eyes and nodded.

Slowly, with antagonizing slowness, he unzipped my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders, letting it fall gracelessly to the floor.

Feeling like it was unfair that I was wearing less; I curiously tugged the zipper on his vest, bringing it down only an inch or two.

My eyes met his again, he only smiles, his hand covering my and bringing said zipper all the way to the bottom.

When we were both completely shirtless, we simply admired one another's physique. I felt slightly jealous of his muscular from, but I was more turned on than anything else.

Scattered about his chest were scars (from the worst of the battles?). Curiosity got the best of me and I traced a few lightly with my index finger.

He shuddered and I was going to ask why but his lips were in mine again, drowning any words I could've said.

Our kisses grew hotter and I was afraid... something would make it end, whether it was Tifa showing up or Cloud's insecurities or my own problems starting in my nether regions....

"Cloud..." I breathed out as he left a mark on my neck.

"D-denz... I think we should stop before Tifa gets home." I wonder if he meant 'before it gets too far'.

I merely nodded, lightheaded.

He pulled his vest back on and placed on last kiss on my lips before the door opened and Tifa walked in.

She gasped when she saw me shirtless.

"His cocoa spilled..." Cloud explained.

My cocoa... somehow had spilled all over the counter and was on my jacket somehow too.

Cloud... is a genius.

"Right. Denzel, sweetie, go put that in the wash and get your pj's on." Tifa said.

I nodded and did as I was told.

On my way back in, I heard them talking.

"Just how far did you take it, Cloud?!"

"I stopped before anything really happened. Like I said, he just spilled his cocoa." Damn, I love Cloud. Who knew he could be so deceitful? Especially towards Tifa.

Then again... she thought he was straight... or bi, I guess...

"Hmph. Marlene's in the car. Go bring her to her room please. I need to speak with Denzel." She said in a very anti-Tifa way...

Maybe they're all just playing us for fools.

I heard the door open and shut as Cloud left. I brushed my teeth, only cause I didn't want to kiss him again with bad breath, it depressed me to rid his taste from my mouth. I walked downstairs.

Cloud walked in with Marlene in his arms. He gave me a suggestive look before taking her to her room.

"Denzel... Obviously you know Cloud reciprocates your feelings, but... please don't do anything stupid. I'm saying this for both your sakes. His resolve might still be fragile and you're still so young... just be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "You're... okay with it then?"

Tifa nodded, but she frowned, "But if it gets too... troublesome per se, then I'll have to keep you apart. Understand?"

"Yeah..."

Either she means... we can't do more... sexual things... or she's afraid one of us will get hurt... or maybe she's just psycho. All of them would work so I don't dwell on the thought long.

"Goodnight Tifa." I gave her a brief hug.

"Night, Denzel."

I went up to my room and attempted sleep.

Right, cause that's completely possible when I have these thoughts.

Also... if I do sleep, it'll be another explicit dream with hot, steamy-

Breathe, Denzel, just breathe...

I half-expected to have Cloud come in to continue what we were doing previously, but I guess... he didn't want to... either that or Tifa wouldn't let him.

I shrugged, too content just knowing he liked me back to think too much.

XXXXX

I woke up to some warm hands playing with my hair and gently caressing my face.

Blinking, I looked at the owner of said hands.

Cloud smiled at me. "You didn't say good night."

I returned the smile, then leaned up to kiss him softly. "Night, Cloud." My eyelids drifted close again.

He whispered a quiet 'good night' and kissed my forehead, but his hands never left.

I felt great warmth spread through me as I fell into a happy slumber.

XXXXX

**Me: Well... that was exhausting... I don't know what to do with it from hear. I apologize if they're out of character. Denzel is really hard to keep in character because you don't see him much in any of the games/movies...**

** Roxas: If you like it, if you hate it, if you have ideas for chapter two. Any reviews are much loved and appreciated.**

** Me: Praise CloudxDenzel!!!! ^^ 3**


End file.
